Counting Each Blueberry
by Imyoshi
Summary: 1-101


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Kim Possible.

 **Counting Each Blueberry**

 **By: Imyoshi**

 **1) Word**

"Booyah," Kim smiled as she finished her last project for school. She didn't know Ron had happened to walk in on her use his word nor did she notice the small nosebleed that came with it.

 **2) Unkempt**

Ron had let his hair grow out, covering a good portion of his face. His increase of laziness was to blame. Unknown to him however, Kim had only gotten busier fending off other girls.

 **3) Fashion**

Monique glowered at times toward Ron; he had no fashion sense at all. Other times she can't help but stay close to him. His color of red matched well with her favorite outfit.

 **4) Tail**

"You see?!" Kim did see. Ron's monkey tail was hard to miss. "This is why monkey magic is so evil!"

 **5) Found**

He knew about it. He always did. But Ron wondered. Did Kim know Wade too had her chipped?

 **6) Possibility**

She didn't say he was a boy, but she also didn't say he was like a brother. He was Ron. And in a small gleam aspect of hope, Ron wondered if that meant he still had a chance.

 **7) Blush**

Kim had never seen Ron's smirk before. She thought she had. But one random day Ron must have remembered something pretty awesome because all Kim could recall later on was how warm it was in the middle of December.

 **8) Fireworks**

"Wait a second?" Ron thought, pausing mid step towards his house.

 **9) Clothing**

Ann was use to seeing shirtless people at the hospital. It's another thing to see them when she comes home early, "So... this would probably be as good as any time to tell you we've been dating."

 **10) Cheese**

It was the food of the gods.

 **11) Credit**

People don't realize it, but Dr. Drakken, Aka Drew Lipsky was technically on a genius level all of his own. They're just lucky he was as idiotic as he was smart.

 **12) 411**

"So," Monique grinned devilishly at a blushing Kim. "Are you going to tell me why a pair of your panties have Ron's name on them or should I go ask him?"

 **13) Plasma**

Nobody seemed to understand. She didn't wear gloves because they looked good. Her plasma just happened burn even _her_ skin.

 **14) Irony**

They laughed at his idiotic tenancies during college. When Drew became evil, his genius may have sky rocket beyond comparison, but everyone was still laughing. Now however, revenge was not only a possible option, but a professional one.

 **15) Affection**

He may be an 11-year old super genius, but Wade Load still doesn't realize cooties are _not_ in fact real. He just figured the medical books forgot to add them in.

 **16) Clown**

"Ron!" Kim yelled, running out the cabin, covered in makeup and looking for any sign of him. That's the last time she let him choose the camp they were staying at.

 **17) Doubt**

"No, Ron. The sky is not falling," Kim told him, rolling her eyes. Later however, she made sure to double check with Wade just in case.

 **18) Gill**

"I still don't see what the difference is?"

 **19) Naco**

At first Kim is angry that Ron compared her better than a Naco when she asked. Later she remembers Ron once claiming that the Naco was the picture of perfection.

 **20) Shadow**

It takes a hero to help others. It takes a _real_ hero to not ask for anything in return.

 **21) Heat**

Kim was glad Ron always got too preoccupied getting his pants back up. It gave her enough just time to stop the heat rushing to her cheeks before he looked back at her.

 **22) Team**

As long as Shego remained gone, they weren't a team. The very heated residue that had held them together was gone. They were a just a broken family.

 **23) Tag**

"Look!" Ron told Drakken, pointing at his shirt that had his name crudely painted on it with white. "Now you can't forget my name!"

 **24) Lock**

"Ron!" Kim yelled at the grinning sidekick. "You weren't actually supposed to swallow the key!"

 **25) Bucket**

"It's not a bucket! It's a helmet! A helmet!" Ron merely grinned, jumping over Professor Dementor and his overly priced bucket.

 **26) Picture**

Even if she didn't ever think about it, Kim still noticed that Ron's house lacked any number of family portraits.

 **27) Garage**

He should probably clean it. Maybe even start today. Ron looked around for a moment and then closed the garage door, wondering what Kim was up to.

 **28) Hours**

Really... saving the world wasn't enough?

 **29) Nightmare**

You know Ron didn't see what's so scary about showing up to school in your underwear, nobody around him seemed to care.

 **30) Blind**

Ann heavily considered getting Kim's eyes checked, for how can anybody be so blind to the person standing right in front of them? It haunted her to no end.

 **31) Threat**

Black holes, space probes, they all meant nothing to him if James couldn't even catch him first.

 **32) Mankey**

Truth is Ron had no problem with Josh. He was a real nice guy. But until he changed his last name, Ron couldn't afford to let his guard down.

 **33) Name**

"Later, Bon-Bon," Bonnie didn't know what was worse. How Stoppable seemed to enjoy calling her that around the entire school or that she didn't mind as much as she thought she would.

 **34) Focus**

The idea did always made Kim wonder... why the villains didn't ever use real weapons against them. Wouldn't that make their job a hell of a lot easier?

 **35) Odd**

Never Ron Stoppable thought he be the one doing this—ever. "Kim... we need to talk."

 **36) Secret**

Sometimes Ron wondered if he should've stayed behind at Yamanouchi. It would have made his life _so_ much simpler.

 **37) Weakness**

None of the super villains realized that Kim Possible's major weakness was always standing right behind her, just slightly out of arms reach.

 **38) Tools**

At first Ron wasn't one to be wielding a weapon, but when he noticed Wade never made him any cool gadgets, he relented.

 **39) Stare**

"Stoppable... didn't we learn last time what happened when you look at me funny?" Mr. Barkin chimed.

 **40) Companion**

Shego normally told herself friends were for the weak, but when that fool of a sidekick chose her over the princess. She'll admit it. She was glad to be a known liar.

 **41) Logic**

"See! I told you KP! The bad guys wouldn't ever expect us to walk through the front door!"

 **42) Present**

Ron never planned to tell Kim he bought her favorite shirt at Smarty Mart. It was better that she didn't know.

 **43) Bliss**

The irony is Ron should be thanking the naco lords out there for making his dad allergic to all fur. Who knows how his life would've turned out without his little buddy?

 **44) License**

One day James realized that he never did get Ronald to pay for the hole in his car.

 **45) Goodbye**

Ann knew after their heartfelt talk that was the last time she was going to see Ron's foolish smile. She was sad, yes. But happy that Ron would finally do what'll make _him_ happy. It only hurt when she wondered how Kimberly would react.

 **46) Zombie**

"I win again." One day Ron vowed. One day he was going to beat Felix at Zombie Mayhem. "Rematch, Ron?"

 **47) Smirk**

"You know something princess?" Shego smirked, staring at the sidekick distracting the henchmen and Drakken all the while smirking. "You're sidekick's pretty cute."

 **48) Lavatory**

Of course Wade left the safety of his room, he didn't have bathroom inside it **—** yet.

 **49) Chess**

Kim knows he has to be cheating. She just knows it!

 **50) Clone**

One day Monique planned to figure out if Ron had one outfit or a whole bunch of identical outfits probably thrown across the floor of his room. One day.

 **51) Lair**

It was like a home, but with traps. And even Trap-traps. And doors that go whoosh!

 **52) Subtle**

Kim didn't need to know. No one did. So what if the things he thought of wouldn't seem right to them. Ron much rather prefer it that way anyways.

 **53) Desirous**

"Oh yea," Monique smiled as Kim literally stalked after Ron and Yori. "Kim's totally jellin'."

 **54) Handicap**

It hurt because Ron was the one who _needed_ the handicap against his buddy Felix. There's irony in there somewhere. Too bad for him, he was too lazy to bother searching for it as Felix made yet another basket.

 **55) Fury**

Now with 35% more bricks.

 **56) Clever**

"Stoppable! Under normal circumstances, I would fail you. However; even I will admit that this was indeed thinking outside the box. A+" Ron turned his chair over to grin smugly at a shocked Kim. Who says you can't turn in a picture for a 1000 worded essay assignment.

 **57) Trapped**

Bonnie didn't do regrets. They didn't serve any real purpose but make you later look back at your worst ideas. So she continued to move forward, despite wishing to accept at least one hug from Ron. Food chain be damned.

 **58) Step**

He didn't want to admit it. Ron didn't even like to think about it. But when he hit that man... it felt great.

 **59) Before**

It's a force of habit really, but Ann can't help but stop and look at the picture frame of both Kim and Ron smiling towards the camera when she walks by it.

 **60) Here**

Every time Ron offers her friendship and warmth, Bonnie finds it a bit harder each time to walk away from it. Those arms of his look soothingly warm and that smile of his could put the sun to shame.

 **61) Honor**

Ron found it weird that Yori used the word honor a lot. Weren't ninjas supposed to be honor-less warriors?

 **62) Intelligent**

Rufus wasn't just any naked mole rat. He was smarter than the average naked mole rat.

 **63) Loser**

Tara noticed that Bonnie only called Ron that. In a strange sort of way, it was like a cute little pet name for him.

 **64) Reason**

Kim Possible had a new goal in life **—** to get her best friend back. If she had to break a few of his bones here and there, then so be it.

 **65) Rules**

She may have called them stupid and annoying, but Kim was starting to get a little peeved that Ron never once acted out his sense of chivalry around her.

 **66) Fear**

He's faced it. Beaten it. And then become it.

 **67) Security**

James didn't trust any boy around his daughter. Not a single one. Ron only got special permission to be around her because he knew where Ronald lived.

 **68) Evil**

Evil spelled backwards is live, something that _he_ hadn't been doing much of before. Ron planned personally on catching up on that.

 **69) End**

The lair around them had fallen apart. The exits had all been sealed shut by broken machinery. Their bodies found days later by Global Justice.

 **70) Chapter**

Ron likes to think of his life like a book. For every new chapter in his life, he likes knowing that he could always look back at the good times.

 **71) Hero**

The world didn't see him as one and he was getting of tired of being the sidekick. They weren't leaving him many options here. He already couldn't be normal.

 **72) Someone**

Ron thought no one ever cared about him before or after the mission. If only he paid a bit more attention, he would've realized that Ann always made _his_ meal favorite meal after a mission and checked his injuries first before her own daughter.

 **73) Power**

It took awhile, but Ron finally figured out a way to keep the color of his eyes blue. Now if only he could doing something about the tail.

 **74) Tomorrow**

He knew that even if they failed, the world would continue to keep on spinning.

 **75) Pomegranate**

No one ever questioned why Ron wore such dark colors **—** nobody. Ann Possible only wondered how he could still be smiling through every hospital visit.

 **76) Hesitation**

Kim began looking behind her shoulder to where Ron normally walked at. She didn't know why, but she had begun to feel very vulnerable. Not even his smile could quell her feelings. In fact, it only fueled them.

 **77) Simple**

Kim and Ron quietly sneaked into Drakken's lair **—** "Arg! Shego! The atom-destabilizer broke while I was tinkering with it!" **—** and quietly snuck back out.

 **78) Smooth**

"By the way Ron, I might be pregnant. Can you pass me a napkin?" Kim nonchalantly asked, plucking the napkin out of Ron's frozen hands.

 **79) Burn**

"It doesn't burn?" Ron smiled, holding Shego's flaming hand. She merely glared anywhere but at him, but when he gripped a bit tighter, her cheeks burned.

 **80) Paris**

No, he was right before, Ron thought as he scratched his head, "The City of Lice indeed."

 **81) Pear**

They had too much in common not to hang out. Forgot the side they fight on. Hero and villain was a set in stone type of thing. Sidekicks could do whatever the hell they wanted.

 **82) Weird**

No, Wade did not find it strange his only friends consisted of 17 year old teenagers. He liked to think of it as ahead of the curve.

 **83) Worthwhile**

If the person had no passion, Mr. Barkin wouldn't waste a second on them. Stoppable wasn't passionless, just incredibly lazy. That's why the drill sergeant never gave up on him.

 **84) Checkers**

She knows he has to be cheating at this as well. No way can anybody just king her in 3 moves!

 **85) Enigma**

That's what they were, but Shego didn't mind and he never liked being normal anyways.

 **86) Average**

Who was she kidding? Kimberly Ann Possible was anything but average.

 **87) Promise**

It's not that she isn't happy that Ron's protecting Kim, it's the fact Ann is afraid that might be the _last_ thing he ends up doing and all for her sake.

 **88) Burden**

Upon making his first step into their new lair with Shego by his side, Ron felt an enormous weight lift off his shoulders. One he didn't even know he had been holding.

 **89) Plus**

"James... that isn't mine," Ann told her shocked husband before his shock morphed into fury as he went to go find their daughter.

 **90) Green**

It wasn't even Shego's favorite color.

 **91) Trust**

When he not only dodged her kick, but retaliated with his own, Kim finally knew Ron was being serious.

 **92) Portal**

"Who are you?" Robin asked with his team nodding in agreement. Raven had accidentally opened up a portal when she sneezed and pulled Ron out of his dimension and into their living room. Easy to say, Ron was just as confused.

 **93) Unknown**

When he called for it, the Lotus Blade appeared. But that only left more questions than answers. Ron however decided not to test fate anymore than he already had.

 **94) Photo**

Sometimes during the night, outside her room, Kim would stare at a picture of Ron and her as kids. Until this day, she still doesn't know what went wrong.

 **95) Monkeys**

Ron at first hated them with a passion. Then they became a more neutral threat in time. Eventually he started warming up to them. And now they were his most trusted allies.

 **96) Retribution**

They never remembered before and they wouldn't have remembered after. So he planned to make the world remember his name.

 **97) Beginning**

When Kimmie introduced her new friend Ron to her all those years ago, Ann knew the future would be anything but normal. In fact she was counting on it.

 **98) Confrontation**

"KP... it's been a while."

 **99) Sidekick**

He—they _hated_ that word.

 **100) Betrayal**

It wasn't until Kim found the broken remains of his Kimmunicator that reality finally sunk in. Ron wasn't coming back.

* * *

 **101) Author**

There's a story in here somewhere.


End file.
